carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice Part II (1984)
Plot Overview Blake is ecstatic for making the deal of the century by being the first to get access to oil leases from the South China Sea. Even better news for Blake is that the rest of his luggage has finally arrived. Blake opens a bag and finds a loving picture of Tracy and Eric Grayson, the man who got Blake to become chair of the State Party. Blake decides to play with Tracy to try to get her to come clean about the nature of her relationship with Grayson. At their celebratory dinner, Tracy tells Blake that she has only met Grayson once. When Blake leaves the table to call about the connecting flight in San Francisco, Tracy comes up with a scheme to seduce Blake by pretending to lose one of her earrings. After dinner, Tracy tells Blake that she lost an earring but Blake was too polite to say anything. She probably lost it in Blake's room. Tracy pretends to find the earring in Blake's room but Blake was well aware of Tracy's game because she had both earrings when dinner began. Confronted by Blake, Tracy admits to a relationship with Grayson and then tries to seduce Blake. Blake fires Tracy on the spot and tells her to find her own way home. Blake already had the check in his suit jacket to buy out Tracy's contract. Back in Denver, Blake summons Grayson to his office and tells him that he will not chair a Party that allows Grayson's loose morality. But, Blake will not make a big deal about Grayson's affair and scheme with Tracy. He will quietly step down and Grayson can figure out the political cover. Jeff decides to propose to Fallon as his divorce with Kirby will be finalized soon enough. Fallon does not want to rush into another marriage with Jeff. She needs to be certain that it is right this time and just needs time. Jeff is willing to give her as much time as she needs. Meanwhile, Kirby has a lead as to what institution her mother may be in and wants Adam to go with her to Bismarck, North Dakota. Adam promised Kirby he would help her anyway he could and the two head up in Bismarck in search of Alicia Anders. It seems that Alicia had been released from the mental institution six months ago after it was determined that she was no longer insane. Kirby had to double check this information from the institution by going to the local newspaper. The contact at the newspaper presented Kirby with a cut out article confirming that Alicia Anders had been released. Further, this man knows where Alicia currently is. Adam and Kirby head off to where Alicia is: a cemetery. Kirby wants to meet her mother alone. She gets help from some old lady who just happens to know where Alicia's tombstone is located. This old lady also happens to know a lot about Alicia such as Alicia had carried a rag doll with her all the time that she called Kirby. Alicia also wanted to return to Denver but lacked the strength to do so. The woman also says something to Kirby that gives Kirby the idea of taking care of the pain that has been caused. And the source of pain is Alexis. When Alexis learns that Blake has cut a deal for the South China Sea oil leases that she had been interested in, she is determined to rectify what has been cheated from her. She blames Blake for this under-handed maneuver, but Steven, correctly, attributes the scheme to Adam. No matter to Alexis, she wants a piece of the action. But, she does not want to share this information with Dex. When Dex asks Alexis to go to California with her to negotiate a deal to refine Oscar Stone's oil, she claims to be too busy and has to stay in Denver. Dex does give Alexis a violet corsage that looks very similar to those that were being sent to Claudia. Steven notices the corsage and Alexis tells him of the source. She also claims that Dex had nothing to do with the person who was harassing Claudia. Steven is not so sure, and he confronts Dex. According to Steven, Dex and Matthew have a lot in common - particular their voices. Dex claims it is not so strange since they were both from Wyoming. Another strike against Dex is that Dex knew Matthew. Claudia has recovered from her fainting spell after hearing Matthew's voice on the phone. And, just as she is pulling it together again, she believes she sees Lindsay just hanging out at La Mirage (of course it turns out to be a girl of Lindsay's age). Later, Claudia gets another call from a person claiming to be Matthew but also saying the same stuff that was said on the last call. Claudia tries to get Fallon to contact the police, but the person then hangs up. Cut from there to Dex in a phone booth. Dex picks up the phone and calls for the next flight to Hong Kong (Alexis's assistant let it slip that Alexis was in Hong Kong). Alexis arrives in Hong Kong with her entourage of clothes and Mark (who is there to guard the enormous sums of cash Alexis brought with her). Who is there to greet Alexis in her suite - Rashid Ahmed. Rashid is ready to have some pleasure with Alexis before discussing business. Alexis, on the other hand, really needs a nap. But, afterwards she will be ready to discuss business, pleasure, and $5 million (the same as Blake's goodwill money). Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Natalie Core ... Woman in Cemetary * John Saxon ... Rashid Ahmed * Lawrence Pressman ... Eric Grayson * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Rance Howard ... Gifford * Donald Wayne ... TV Commentator * Dean Stewart ... Frederick * Jeff Celentano ... Lloyd * Betty Greenberg ... Herself * Arnold Bankston ... Reporter #1 ) * David Muir ... Reporter #2 * Danny Wong ... Bellboy * Charles Walker ... Security Guard * May Keller ... Maid * Tracy Ryan ... Dina Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 07-Feb-1984 to 15-Feb-1984 * Deleted scenes : Krystle and Steven talk about "Matthew's call", Blake and Andrew talk about the China Sea leases. * Shortened scene : Blake and Tracy discuss before Ahmed arrives. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Clay Lacy Aviation, Van Nuys (Los Angeles).